Rewrite ${(9^{-8})(9^{6})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{-8})(9^{6}) = 9^{-8+6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-8})(9^{6})} = 9^{-2}} $